Some known leak detection systems used in utility distribution systems (e.g. fluid utility distribution systems) employ leak detection sensors with acoustic sensors that detect noise and/or characteristic sounds, which may be indicative of a potential leak. In particular, these known leak detection sensors are usually coupled to a pipe and/or portion of a fluid delivery system, and utilize parameters, such as amplitude and/or a time-history of acoustic signals to determine a presence of a potential leak. However, use of these parameters can be inaccurate due to environmental noise, etc.
Some known leak detection systems gather and/or collect information from multiple leak detection sensors. However, significant noise and/or environmental interference can prevent accurate determinations of whether a leak has occurred or is occurring. Further, even if an occurrence of a leak can be determined, these known leak detection systems are not generally able to determine and/or pinpoint a precise location of the leak.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.